Gambit: A Card Days Night
by SaintSlaughterhouse
Summary: This is the story of Gambit. Told in a fashion that only I could truely understand. Rated M for safety against the non-believing overlords that run this site. Ha! no im just not about to get banned for something stupid.
1. Introduction

A/N I do not own nor have I ever owned the rights to Gambit, His franchise, Marvel Industries, Or Any other operation, association, or product relaying to Gambit or The series.

**Gambit: A Card Days Night**

Introduction

There are two kinds of criminals here in Australia. The kind you capture and the kind who slip right through your fingers. I used to be one of those criminals. I could turn a trick or two. Make a profit and still get away scotch free. Things are different now. Since she died I have never been the same. I use my powers of strength and mastery of the cards for good. That is what she would have wanted. To see me in the line of work I should be in. The kind of work I'm glad to be in. To finally know what a hard days night feels like.


	2. 1 Just Another Gamble

Chapter 1: Just Another Gamble

I walked into the local bar, Mick's Bitch House. He loved the name. It represented the distaste and overall dislike a guy like him had for the government. I don't think it referred to our French government. I think he is still sour over the American system of doing things. I don't think it would be so bad. In fact I've been looking for a new place for me and Maria to live. She wants me to stop what I do. To stop gambling. I'm trying so hard anymore. I think moving to America will help. I can get a new start there, but for now it's time to earn my money the way I always have.

I sit at a large table in a secret room, behind Mick's liqueur rack. In this room is where I learned to gamble. My father would use this room for private games. The bar had always been here, but Mick was the latest owner. The regular dealer, Donald Alvira, passes out the cards. We all put twenty bucks into the middle. That is our buy in price. I feel lucky tonight. Then again I always feel lucky. The game is beginning and things look bright for me.

"So, how are you mate doing tonight."

"Pretty good considering." Alvira said with a dark tone.

"Considering what may I ask."

"last week we invited an American diplomat. A very prestigious man and we won his money. It was your job to cut it into equal shares. How much did you take?"

"I took my fare share and nothing more. I'm appalled you would think so horribly of me."

"Think horribly of you, I know you. Your nothing, but a two bit Gambler. Just like your father, and his father, and his father. In other words, I know you took more than you deserve you little gambit."

"If I took anything more than what I got out of that you know it would be for something important."

"That's what I used to think. Now I know I was wrong to believe it."

"What are you getting at Donny."

"I'm sorry Remy, but you need to be taught a lesson." he said with a certain sadness in his tone. "Boys! Get'em!"

Four guys came at me with baseball bats and billy clubs. I picked up my cards and slid them out of my hands like I was throwing ninja stars. I had to use what was around me. One of the cards cut a guy in the ear a tin bit. After that I was hit repeatedly and knocked unconcious. As my vision blurred I could see Alvira pulling out a gun. I knew it was over for me. I knew this would be the end.


	3. 2 Dead Memories

Chapter 2: Dead Memories

It's black, I can't see a thing. I think I might be dreaming. I can't be sure, might this be my after life. Eternal blackness, or is this just a dream. I see something now. I see my father, and my mother on a boat. They look scared, it is night. My father is holding my mother close. They look out of breath. They are holding something. I think they are holding me in there arms. My beautiful mother is crying. My father is pulled away by a man in a black coat. It feels so cold now.

"Sir, please just let my family stay on this boat."

"If I let you stay on then I will be in trouble with the Americans."

"I don't want them experimenting on my son!"

"Fine, you can stay, but if you brought any unwanted attention from Louisiana I will not hesitate to tell them where you are."

"I understand, thank you again, Sir."

My father rushes back to comfort my mom. What did this mean, am I from the country I so long to move to. Was I born an American. My accent it was French, but could it have been adopted by so many years here. Was I a fugitive at birth. I am so confused, nothing made sense anymore. All this time living here. It was just to hide from our government, or was it the government at all could it have been something much worse something that they would never want me to know about. Something that if I learned what it was it could rupture my life forever.

The dreamlike state I was in faded. I opened my eyes to see I am in a hospital. Had I survived a gunshot wound? I looked down to realize I wasn't shot. I wasn't even hurt, as far as a I could see. I did seem to be in another sort of predicament. I was in a bubble like contraption. Was this hospital a regular hospital. I yelled and cussed at the top of my lungs for help. I couldn't tear it open. While in the midst of my attempts, he walked out. He was six foot and five inches. Not what you would think of a doctor. He looked more like a mad scientist.

"Hello, young man. My name is Dr. Mario Dimallio. You must be Remy, am I correct?"

"Where the hell am I?" I sounded almost out of breathe. I was astonished at myself. "Where is Alvira?"

"Oh, the gentleman with the rather long facial hair? He is currently on a mission. He sends his best wishes to you though."

"Where am I, you fucking twit?!"

"Oh my a mouth like that will never do. You see I am a man of the simple things in life. Charming and beautiful music, a fine glass of wine, a puff of my favorite cigarette, but most of all people that don't swear."

"Okay, what does anything you like have to do with me?"

"That is also quite simple. I like money, and I don't get my money unless I do my job. My job is to get you back to your creator, Mister Sinister."

"I was created by my parents. And who the fuck is Mister Sinister?"

"What did I just say about language! Mister Sinister is a very delightful man. And you weren't conceived by your parents."

"Then how was I conceived?"  
"Your parents as you call them were two operatives that worked under a militia group known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Their job was to make sure any new experiments of Mr. S's, was brought back for examination. What they didn't expect was to fall in love with the perfect testing experiment, You. You are a product of science. You are literally the perfect specimen, to our standards. Those people that stole you though, they loved you and your, so called beauty, so much that they risked their lives with Sinister Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. They fled here to France in hopes that these people would take your Louisianian accent as their own."  
"Those are lies, all lies. I was a perfectly normal birth. My mother even had photo's of that day they we're at the hospital."

"The woman you called your mother. She died supposedly giving birth to you. What if I told you that those photo's were taken at the hospital your mother died at after being shot."

"How would you know that would of happened."  
"Because my dear boy, I am the one who shot her. Back then I was just a trainee for the medical position."

"If I am that important to you then why haven't you taken my friends hostage to get me to come with you all."

"We thought of that. Where do you think Alvira is. He thinks he is to be killing some random woman. I approached him after they dumped you out back when you were unconcious. He is at the super market your wife is at. He is about to make this game a little more interesting."

"You wouldn't dare do that. If you did that there would be no way I would come with you."

"Of course there is, if we kill her and you are set free you won't stop till you get revenge. It's in your nature to be insitant upon certain things."

"I'll kill you I swear to it!"

"Mr. S wants you to be set free so that you will come to him, but I say lets start the process now."


	4. 3 Gambit

Chapter 3: Gambit's Rebirth

The tall lengthy man strode to a rather large switch. He used all of his strength to push up on the switch. He locked it in the on position to see how long I could last, if at all. Tubes that led into the coffin like box, leaked in fluids of red, blue, and yellow. I choked on the very stench of these chemical's. Then a metal rod connecting to the outside was struck by and electrical current, generating from a powerful electro-magnetic source. I was electrocuted in the chemical's. My body twisting and taking a more muscular form. I twitched as if I were having a seizure. I should have died in this chamber. I should have burnt to a crisp, but I didn't.

Before long, the machine I was in exploded sending the doctor back into a wall. And out of the smoke and flame I walked. I walked strait towards him. My atomic like structure taking a human tone to it once again. I looked at him with pure, red eyes. I said "If you live to make it out of here. Make sure that Mr. Sinister knows, I am coming for him. And when I find him, I will kill him with my bare hands!". I took one good look around me and noticed a jacket. I walked over to it and put it on my under-dressed appearance. I couldn't help looking like that. After all I had just been put through a molecular chamber of hell. I walked out of the room and ran down the wide, and dimly lit hall. I found the exit and it was locked. I banged my fist on it until I was full of rage. I paced in the dark hallway and in a last fit of anger I hit the door with my fist, and it was glowing. As soon as I touched the door it exploded into a million little pieces. I ran out of the building as quickly as I could. I was afraid to touch the ground with my feet, in the event I might explode the earth.

I make it to the edge of the seemingly isolated estate. I see a large fence of metal and barbed wire. I ball up my hands again and punch the fence. Unfortunately, it didn't explode. All it did was put my hand in excruciating pain. I walked a few feet back and ran at it as if I could actually jump the fence. I jumped, and to my surprise I cleared the easily ten-foot barrier. I balance myself on the other side of it with my hand. I then begin to run deep into the surrounding wild life. It looked like a very dead jungle more than the woods that bit at the back of society.

I ran for what must have been twenty-four miles. I found myself in a small little town. It was a very rural looking area for France. I walked around the small back alley ways and snuck into a clothing shop. It was small and reeked of perfume and old men. I walked around the racks looking for something to wear. I found a pair of blue jeans and what must have been the only tee shirt in the whole store. I put them on quickly, of course not noticing the whole camera set up. Those are things you wouldn't expect in a small town like this. The only really bad part about this situation in the store is that the tee shirt is pink. I had more pressing matters on my mind. Like if he was bluffing about the whole Alvira killing Maria thing. If there is one thing I have learned is that you never, ever treat a bluff like a bluff. You treat it as if it is the real deal. Which in this case I hope, for her sake, that it isn't.

The store clerk walks in as I slipped out. The brown leather coat really helped the look, sort of. I ran down the alley ways only to be greeted by another obstacle, A robber.

"Give me your money, pal"

"I don't have time for you, you little prick. I have somewhere to be."

"Your wallet has somewhere to be too, in my hand."  
"Get out of my way or ill move you."

"Oh yeah, try it pretty boy."

He came at me with a knife like he was a soldier in combat. I dove out of way and grabbed the nearest thing I could. Which just happened to be, a long piece of rusty, lead pipe. He swung at me again and I dodged. I rolled up behind him and sprung up, putting the bar around his neck and pulling back. He fell, in no time, to his knees. I took the bandanna that he had around his mouth and tied it around my head like a headband. It was to keep the hair out of my eyes when I was running/fighting for my life. He tried one more time to come at me. This time I grabbed his hands swung him through the air and into a wall. His boots came clean off. I put them on to make the journey a bit more comfortable.

I kept running, hitting the roof tops if necessary. I had the bar with me for protection. In case anybody else I haven't fought wanted to play knives and guns with me. I reached a local hospital. It was small and I didn't catch the name of it outside the place. I walked in breathing like I had been shot. Which most likely I would be if I didn't get somewhere safe. While I was inside a man on a gurney was being wheeled in. I asked the ambulance man where I was, but I got no response. I walked up to the main desk and asked for some assistance. The woman sitting at the desk told me that I was in the outskirts of New Orleans. She then asked me if I was a tourist, but while being hit with that kind of information I couldn't answer. Could it be true, could I be in the United States. And if I am then that meant I was too late. Maria was already long gone before he had ever told me the information. Now I would not only have to get revenge. I would have to live with the realization that I am the reason that she is gone. She always said 'Remy, you'll be the death of me'. Now I knew she was right.


	5. 4 New Orleans, The Land Of Dreams

Chapter 4: New Orleans, The Land Of Dreams

I threw the lead pipe threw a wall, out of anger with myself. As soon as the nurse ducked an officer came at me with a knight-stick. He bashed me over the head once or twice. I felt blood running down my head. I went to a knee. The weapon was brought down at me one more time. This time I was ready. I grabbed it out of instinct and stood up. I kicked him into a wall and held onto the stick. While it was in my hands I ran at him and hit him. I hit him hard enough to make him pass out. I tossed the weapon and ran out of the little hospital. I was woozy from the uncomfortable information. I found sanctuary in a baptist church about 2 miles down the road. I sat in the back pew and cried for the first time since my father died. This was easily the worst day of my life. I just wish I had a gun so I could end this pain.

I must have spent 3 hours in the church grieving for my now lost lover. Suddenly, I was joined by a man wearing all black. He said his name was Brother David McGovney. I half heartedly said hello to him. He put his hand on my shoulder and said that whatever I was feeling could be helped with praise. I scoffed at him and hung my head. He patted me on the back and proceeded to say that the littlest sign of faith can bring the greatest of good. I looked at him for a minute and then he smiled and walked off before I could ask him anything. I stood up realizing he was right. I looked at him and nodded and he gave a nod back. I ran out of the building and knew that if I had enough faith that I would be rewarded with revenge. Maybe that wasn't the message he was trying to get across, but what I understood was to get what you want you have to give your dedication to get it.

I walked into the main part of New Orleans looking for a weapons shop. If I was to get my revenge I would need supplies. I found a store called, Eddies house of Power, I walked into it and found a counter with a burly looking man behind it. The shelf behind him was covered in swords and guns. The counter was see through and had mini shelves in it. I looked and it had knives and taser's. He looked at me, spit into a cup and then he started his clerk like questions.

"How may I help you, sir?"

"I am looking for a weapon that can be good in hand to hand combat, but won't necessarily kill them if I just need to stun them."

"Well normally what I would recommend would be knife, but you don't want deadly force. So what I'm gonna recommend you get is a billy club or a knight-stick."

"Well that would be good, but do you have any black smithing skills or know anyone that does?"

"You want a specialty weapon. Well I don't personally have any expertise in the type of junk, but you might try Lisa's knife shop. When you get there ask for crazy Mike. She will take you to a dark room and you can ask him. Oh, and be careful he could decide to kill you. He was in Vietnam and hasn't been right since."

"Thank you greatly, sir."

I walked out of the shop and walked down the street, far into the slums. I saw houses that were boarded up and people still living in them. I came to the store and knocked on the wooden door. A women opened it and brought me in, in a courteous manor. She closed and locked the door. She stood about 5' 5" and she was thin. She had beautiful features. This was the kind of woman you wanted to spend the rest of your life with at first glance.

"Hello, ma'am. Might I ask if 'crazy' Mike is around?"

"Did Ed tell you to say it like that? Well yeah he is in, but for your sake don't call him that. He might strangle you with your intestines."

"Can I talk to him about making a weapon for me?"

"Sure, follow me."

We walked into a small room that I was sure would be decaying. Instead I was surprised to find a very up to date weapons making shop. Plenty of technology on the walls and a nice work area. Tools neatly placed on a wall and in three toolboxes. She told me not to touch anything and to not be rude. She strolled out and I was left standing there. He came in and sat at his little work area. He finally noticed me and spun around on his work stool.

"What can you trouble me for mister?"

"Oh, um my name is Remy."

"You got a last name or an alias at least." I didn't want to give him to much information that he could use against me later. So I used the one name that could come to mind.

"My alias is Gambit, sir."

"That's very original, did you think that up all on your own?" He was spreading sarcasm like it was the flu.

"I didn't ask for the smart ass comments"

"What did you say, boy!"

He launch out of his chair and tackled me. I was struggling as he put me in a choke hold. I did the only thing I could. I brought my knee up into his chest and he fell back. I took control of the situation and mimicked the choke hold. He was the one who was struggling to breathe now. I let off and helped him to his feet.

"That was good action soldier, now that I know what kind of man you are, let's make that weapon."


	6. 5 This Will Do Nicely

Chapter 5: This will do nicely

We worked into the night. He didn't seem to mind the hour. Apparently, I impressed him with my awareness and reactions. I wasn't about to tell him I only did it because I thought he was going to kill me, it was instinct really. He asked me what I was using for a weapon before. I told him about the rusty piece of pipe. Then he asked if it felt good when I used it. I told him, yes, which it did. It was around three in the mourning when he turned to me with a one foot piece of silver pipe. It had a spike on both ends. I looked at him like he was fucking insane. Which I was pretty sure he was. He handed it to me and it felt light. I was questioning his work even more now. He handed it to me and told me to push a button near the top. I pressed it and it extended to a six foot pole. He came at me with a chainsaw. I held it up like it would work. The chainsaw hit it, but instead of breaking it held it off. He stopped the chainsaw and activated a smile. I smiled too, it's not everyday you find your perfect weapon. I said to him "This will do nicely." and then I remembered I didn't have the money to pay him. "I don't have a way to pay for this." I said and he replied "Then I guess I'll just have to give it to you, huh." I smiled and nodded on my way out the door.

As I walked down the street I pressed the button and it closed. I slipped the now nicknamed 'javelin' in the inside loop on this jacket. The look I had going seemed surprisingly right for me. I was pretty sure that if none of these evens would of happened I'd be at home in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. It was time to get a head start on making some cheddar so I would have supplies for my search on the location of Mr. Sinister. I clinched my fist realizing how infuriated it made me to think is name. As my anger soared I heard screams coming from the alley way. I saw a pipe and climbed it. When I reached the roof top I took my position on the opposite sides ledge. I looked down and say a woman being surrounded by three rather large men. At that moment I wasn't seeing rapists I was seeing the shady mind manufactured persona's of a not yet seen Mr. Sinister. My eyes turned red and black. I reached into my coat,pulled out the javelin, and extended it. I then proceeded to jump onto the other buildings wall and slide down the rest of the way. I landed behind them. They were in mid feel up when I tapped one of them on the shoulder.

He turned around followed by the other two doing the same.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I am a very pissed off thief."

"No one to rob round here, so go away."

" How about no"

I threw a punch with all my might. He of course caught it and sent me into the wall. I dropped the javelin. I struggled to get up as he threw a brick at my face. My reflexes kicked in and I grabbed it in mid air. Pissed, I threw it back, covered in the same glowing light as before. It hit his chest and exploded his pieces across the alley. The other two came at me. I roundhouse kicked one of them in the jaw and I heard a crack. I then picked up the javelin and pierced the other one through the stomach. I stuck him to the wall, he eventually bled out. I turned to her to ask if she was okay, but she had dropped her wallet and ran already. Sighing I picked up the wallet and pulled out her 1200 dollars she had put in it. My eyes widened and so did my stomach. It was time to eat. So I retrieved the weapon and ran like hell.


End file.
